“The bigger you are, the harder you fall” is an adage that unfortunately applies to children too. Such is a problem when the sleeping surface of the prior art cot is too high.
A high center of gravity is another problem. A prior art cot tends to flip when a child rolls to the edge or when a child sits on the edge or end.
A set of legs extending straight up and down is another drawback of the prior art cot. Such legs tend to be independent of the other legs. This kind of construction provides an inherent weakness to the structure of the prior art cot. Further, independent acting legs may act just like a wobbling table in a restaurant. The uneven surface on which the prior art cot stands is magnified.
The choice of fabric for the sleeping surface of the prior art cot has been overlooked. The fabric is often chosen for its aesthetics, not for its strength. Moreover, the fabric is engaged to the frame in a pretty way, not in a way to complement the underlying mechanical frame and add strength to the cot as a whole.